


Marks of Distinction

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Marking, Multi, Object Insertion, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kinkiest thing I ever wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks of Distinction

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for 7types for Happy Harry Holidays.  
> A big thank you to the mods for pulling me in to do this fic. 7types, it was my pleasure to respond to your prompt. As I told the mods, I'm pretty sure you are my soul mate. I couldn't get everything you wanted in here, but this may be my kinkiest fic yet. Not too serious, and no true love. I hope you enjoy it! One scene and one joke were inspired by these: http://fanlay.insanejournal.com/4116.html (Mod note, NSFW image) and http://titic.insanejournal.com/3100.html.  
> Post-Fest A/N: I was a bit obsessed with Lucius Malfoy this fall. Bottom!Sub!Lucius, to be exact. I don't know where *that* came from. But I did have me some fun...

It was Christmas Eve at the Burrow and Bill and Charlie Weasley were comparing scars. They had volunteered to get everything set for the wee ones’ Christmas morning, and they were chatting as they waved their wands and put toy trains and drums and hobby horses into position. There was a timed Silencio on all of the toys, else the noise would have woken the whole of Ottery St. Catchpole.

Harry Potter couldn’t sleep, of course. Even though Voldemort was gone, Harry was not an easy sleeper. A lifetime of habit was not easily overcome. Harry had come downstairs to get a drink of water and see if anyone else was up. The noise he made coming down the stairs was completely masked by Bill and Charlie’s laughter.

Harry stood behind the kitchen door, hesitant to interrupt the brothers, when he caught a phrase that made him freeze in horror.

Charlie said, “… by the time they got to me, they’d refined their marking technique a bit.”

The thought of Charlie being “marked” stunned Harry. He still hadn’t breathed when Bill replied, laughing, “Oh, come on. It’s not like it’s a competition. Snape and Malfoy did me first because I was older, that’s all.”

Harry thought he might pass out from lack of oxygen when he heard this. Merlin’s beard, he thought, not Bill, too!

Charlie snorted and said, “As you say, brother, it’s not a competition. But I still say that Lucius’s arse puts Snape’s monster cock to shame. To each his own, I guess.”

That made the two brothers double over in laughter.

Harry finally took a breath, gathered his wits, and jogged back up the stairs. He only tripped a few times on the way up.

Harry was unusually distracted the next morning. Most of his adopted family ignored it—gods knew that he had enough to be pensive about at this time of year—but Hermione was never one to let sleeping dogs lie.

“What are you doing slinking about the edges of things, Harry? Are you feeling left out? You know that we all love you. Why are you still feeling like the odd man out?”

Harry was so flabbergasted by Hermione’s assumptions about his motivations that it was easy for him to splutter indignantly and draw her away from the scent. He wasn’t feeling left out, not at all. He was simply trying to get a good look at Bill and Charlie’s forearms. Luckily they each were wearing short-sleeved vests under their jumpers, and their arms were exposed when they tried on their mum’s knitted offerings.

Hermione looked oddly at Harry when he heaved a great sigh of relief at the lack of Dark Marks on his adoptive brothers, but she didn’t have time to pry. Her children pulled her attention to their extremely loud new toys, and Harry escaped further questioning. But he still had many, many questions.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry had lived on the run from murderous madmen for months. He had faced death more than a handful of times. Merlin’s beard, he had actually died. But nothing had ever made his heart beat more erratically than it did as he stood in front of the door to Severus Snape’s office.

He took a deep breath in, held it, and knocked on the door.

There was no answer. Harry knew that Snape was in there. Harry had folded himself in his invisibility cloak and had followed Snape on his rounds—right to this office. Maybe Snape had retreated to his private quarters and couldn’t hear him knocking? Harry had just enough time to realize how daft it was to think that Snape would be unaware of who was standing at his door before said door swung open and Harry was yanked into the room by his tie.

Snape dropped Harry’s tie the moment Harry was across the threshold, and Harry had to windmill his arms to keep from falling against Snape’s chest.

Harry was still teetering when Snape sneered at him and said, “To what do I owe the… pleasure… of your inestimable company, oh Saviour?”

Harry flushed. He had no idea how—after all these years—it could still sting when Snape mocked him for his unwilling fame. But his irritation helped him find his courage.

Harry said, “I heard something about you that I need clarified.”

Snape smirked at Harry, but remained silent.

Harry was terrified that Snape somehow exactly knew what he had overheard, and that Snape was simply gloating about his exceptionally large prick. Then Harry shook his head and marshaled his thoughts.

He said, in one big rush, “I heard that you marked Bill and Charlie and I don’t know what to think and I thought you weren’t a Death Eater anymore and I just need to understand…” Harry trailed to a stop, looked down at his shoes, drew in a shaky breath, and waited to die.

Snape didn’t respond. Moments ticked by; they felt like hours to Harry. When he finally dared to peek up through his eyelashes at Snape, Harry was surprised to see a thoughtful look on Snape’s face.

Harry perched nervously in the stiff, spindly chair that Snape kept in front of his desk. Any nervous shifting on the part of a student seated in this horribly uncomfortable chair made it wobble and squeak horribly. Harry had had ample experience with this particular instrument of torture from his many detentions with Professor Snape. Harry sat there—motionless—and watched Snape slowly tap his fingers together. Snape was actually lounging in his desk chair. Harry could hardly believe it; he almost expected Snape to offer him tea and biscuits. What was on offer, however, was far from sweet.

Harry’s arse had gone numb and his legs were starting to tingle before Snape deigned to speak.

Snape pursed his lips and said, “You have reached the age of majority, Mr. Potter. Wizarding law now considers you to be an adult. My own thoughts on the matter differ, but I am nothing if not a law-abiding man.”

Harry thought his throat might explode from the force of his repressed snort of disbelief.

Snape glared at Harry as if he could read his mind and continued, “If you want to be an adult in reality as well as in law, you will need to start taking responsibility for your actions. Eavesdropping is an activity of questionable morality.”

Harry did snort at this. Fine thing coming from an ex-spy, he thought.

Snape narrowed his eyes even further and he continued, “However, accusing a wizard of being a Death Eater is tantamount to slander. I don’t think that you’d enjoy what would happen to you if you chose to make these allegations public.”

Harry blanched. He hadn’t thought to accuse Snape of anything, let alone publically. He was just confused. And curious. Very curious.

He answered Snape, “You’re absolutely right, sir. In fact, that’s why I came here. I wanted to apologize to you in person. I knew what I thought was wrong, and I was ashamed.”

Snape raised one eyebrow.

Harry took a chance and spit out, “I thought maybe you’d want to punish me for my transgression, sir.”

Snape’s smile chilled Harry’s blood.

Snape’s voice was as smooth as velvet as he murmured, “Indeed. That puts things in a very different light.”

Harry quailed as Snape rose from his chair and came around the desk to stand in front of him.

Snape glared down at Harry and snapped, “Are you coming, or shall I have to use the Imperious Curse?”

Harry’s head spun as Snape grabbed his wrist, hauled him out of his chair, and dragged him down a long flight of spiral steps. Snape was silent except for the occasional hiss he let out when Harry stumbled. Harry tried to keep up, but Snape’s long legs carried him down the stairs so quickly that it was quite a struggle for Harry to keep himself upright.

When they entered the room at the bottom of the stairwell, Snape waved his wand to slam the door shut behind them. Harry looked around. They were in a small chamber that was lit by a single torch. Harry swallowed hard as he stared at the large stone table that stood in the middle of the room.

Snape once again smiled that evil smile and said, “We need privacy if I am to administer a proper reprimand.”

Harry felt a flash of anger at Snape’s insinuation that this room had been used for other punishments. Surely Harry was the ultimate thorn in Snape’s side? Why had he never seen this room?

As if he could read Harry’s mind—and Harry realized that Snape actually could if he liked—Snape said, “I would have thoroughly enjoyed the chance to bring you down here earlier in our acquaintance, Mr. Potter. However, Hogwarts’ rules, as well as Wizarding law, frown upon the proper discipline of underage wizards and witches. It’s a bloody shame, actually.”

Harry was startled by Professor Snape’s informal tone. Harry’s eyes snapped to Snape to see if it was indeed the man himself and not some imposter, and his shock was increased when Snape tugged off his cravat. Snape transfigured the white silk into a long green silken rope. He pulled it between his hands with a sharp crack as he stalked towards Harry, driving him back until Harry’s back was pressed up against the table.

The stone table was rough against Harry’s cheek. His chest and thighs were pressed into the uneven surface by the pressure of the silken ropes that held him spread-eagled on the table. Snape had spelled a sizeable hole into the table that allowed Harry’s cock and balls to hang free. This was not how Harry had imagined things would go. He had expected—hoped for, really—a brisk spanking followed up by a thorough buggering. This was another kettle of fish altogether.

Harry resisted the temptation to pull against his bonds. When he had squirmed earlier, they had gradually tightened. He was stretched out quite completely now, and he had no desire to be drawn and quartered. Harry couldn’t relax, but he held himself as still as possible while Snape circled the table.

Snape was out of sight when Harry suddenly felt a terrible tickling sensation on his back. He tried to turn his head towards Snape, but Snape pressed Harry’s head firmly into the table. Snape kept his hand on Harry’s head, restraining him as the tickling sensation moved up and down Harry’s shoulders and back. Harry felt both trapped and as if he was going to jump out of his own skin. He whined as the opposing sensations threatened to tear him apart.

The tickling stopped. Snape smoothed Harry’s hair in a calming gesture, as he rolled a small smooth ball against Harry’s back.

Oh gods, Harry thought. It’s a snitch.

The snitch’s wings stayed retracted but the ball began to vibrate. Snape rolled it against Harry’s shoulders, while he massaged the back of Harry’s neck with his other hand. The silken ties loosened enough so that Harry was no longer stretched taut, but he still could not move. Harry relaxed slightly as Snape rolled the snitch down Harry’s spine. Harry gasped and tensed as Snape rolled the vibrating ball past Harry’s tailbone and began to roll it across his buttocks. Snape dragged a finger across Harry’s sac and up the crack of his arse; cool, slippery liquid followed in its wake.

Harry moaned as both of Snape’s hands worked the smooth ball into his arsecrack. His full cock defied gravity and strained up towards his stomach. Snape gave Harry’s balls a sharp downward tug just as Harry felt them tightening. He cried out in exasperation.

Snape spoke for the first time since he had bound Harry to the table, his voice barely above a whisper, “Shhh… You will get there. Be patient.”

Harry felt anything but patient, but there was very little he could do about it. He bit his lower lip and forced himself to unclench his jaw. Soon his mouth stretched wide in shock as he felt something pushing at his hole. It was too big to be a finger. It was too smooth to be two fingers. It was vibrating.

Harry thought, Merlin’s beard! Snape is shoving a snitch into my arse!

Harry didn’t think he had spoken aloud, but Snape responded as if he had.

“Don’t worry, Potter. While the Department of Magical Games and Sports has not approved this particular use of a snitch, I can assure you that my experience has proven that there will be no detrimental effects.”

Harry scowled. He wasn’t sure which made him angrier: that Snape was calling him “Potter” at a moment like this or that Snape clearly made a habit out of buggering people with snitches. He had no time to figure out which was more annoying, however. The pressure against his arsehole turned into a stretching and then he couldn’t think about anything but the incredible sensation of the snitch twitching inside his channel.

One of Snape’s hands was clenched around Harry’s balls and the base of his shaft, preventing Harry’s arousal from reaching completion. With his other hand he squeezed Harry’s arsecheeks together in a steady rhythm: squeeze, release, squeeze, release. Finally Snape released his tight grip Harry’s cock, and Harry shouted out his climax as he spun into darkness.

When Harry came to he was still on the table, but now the chamber was brightly lit. Harry reached out his hands—which were no longer bound—and ran his hand across the polished surface upon which he lay. He closed his eyes again, and someone grasped his wrist. Harry’s eyes popped open to find Snape’s face close to his.

Snape said, “That was your punishment for threatening to blackmail me. Now I think you deserve a reward for confessing your misdeed.”

Harry blearily wondered how he could survive his reward, if what had come earlier was a punishment.

Snape circled the table, nude but for a black cloak which swirled around his legs.

Harry was on his hands and knees on the tabletop. It did not just feel glassy; it was actually a mirror. If Harry looked down, he could see himself. He never looked at himself without his glasses on—what would be the point? But now he was close enough to a mirror to see himself without them. His eyes looked shockingly large, and his lips and cheeks were pink.

When Snape reached around and rubbed and tweaked Harry’s nipples, Harry could see Snape’s dexterous hands squeezing his flesh. When Snape wrapped one arm around Harry’s chest, Harry could see the wiry muscles in Snape’s arm. And when Snape shoved two fingers into Harry’s still-dripping arsehole, Harry could see his own cock springing to painful attention. When Snape pushed his rather giant cock home, Harry couldn’t see anything at all.

His recent orgasm gave Harry the stamina to focus on the sensation of Snape fucking him. One of Snape’s arms was still curled tightly around Harry’s chest; Snape’s other hand grasped Harry’s hipbone and held Harry still as Snape slowly pushed in and out, in and out.

As he grew used to the sensation, Harry’s vision cleared. He could see his face again. His cheeks were now a hectic red, and he was biting his lip until it was white. When he opened his mouth to pant, he saw that his lower lip was swollen and bruised. Somehow the sight of it pulled a keening noise out of him, and he lowered his cheek to the smooth glass—unable to look at himself for a moment longer.

Snape seemed to take Harry’s slump forward as a cue; he grabbed Harry’s hips with both hands and increased the speed and force of his thrusts. Snape’s fingers dug into Harry’s hipbones with bruising force and Snape shifted his hips so that he only hit Harry’s prostate intermittently. Harry scrabbled at the glass, trying to brace himself. But he could find no purchase, and his cheek squeaked against the glass every time Snape’s prick slammed into him.

Harry was gasping, “Oh, oh, oh,” and the only things grounding him were Snape’s hands clenching him and Snape’s prick splitting him apart. Snape grabbed Harry around the chest again and pulled him up until they were both kneeling. Snape was still buried inside Harry, and the difference in their heights forced Snape’s cock even deeper into Harry. Each of his thrusts lifted Harry’s knees off of the table. When Snape convulsed inside of him, Harry shouted. Harry screamed when a few fierce pulls on his prick pushed him over the edge.

Harry fully expected to end up with a broken nose when Snape dropped him. Harry’s arse was still rhythmically clenching around Snape’s spent cock when the arm holding Harry up was abruptly removed. Harry didn’t have time to do anything but tense in preparation for hitting the glass table nose first. His heart skipped a beat when he landed on a soft mattress.

Snape laughed and said, “Don’t worry, Potter, I wouldn’t really hurt you. I have no desire to be pilloried for breaking the Saviour of the Wizarding World.”

The words were barely out of Snape’s mouth before Harry jumped up, accioed his clothing and glasses, waved his wand, and crashed through the door to the chamber as it crumbled. Harry relished the feeling of shattered stone stinging his body as he ran. It kept him from turning around and doing something Unforgiveable to Severus Snape. The bastard wasn’t worth a one-way ticket to Azkaban.

~*~*~*~*~*~

On New Year's Day Harry drew Charlie and Bill outside with a false report of sighting a feral blast-ended skrewt behind the garden shed. Once the three of them were far enough from the house not to be overheard, he tore into them.

"What were you two thinking, talking about Snape that way! How could you laugh about it?"

Bill crinkled his brow at Harry, looking as if he thought Harry had finally gone round the twist. Charlie looked puzzled.

Harry carried on shouting, "Monster cock, indeed! You forgot to mention that he's a proper monster as well!"

Charlie was already laughing when the penny dropped for Bill.

Bill said, "You were eavesdropping?"

At the same time, Charlie said, "You had sex with Snape?"

Bill elbowed Charlie in the ribs, and Charlie tried to stifle his laughter. But muffled chuckles still escaped every time he looked at Harry's bright red face.

Bill gently asked Harry, "What happened?"

Harry was shamefaced as he explained, "On Christmas Eve I overheard you two talking about how Snape and Lucius Malfoy 'marked' you and I got... nervous. They were Death Eaters, you know!" He was shouting again by the time he got to "Death Eaters."

Charlie interrupted and said, "You went after Snape by yourself? You are a nutter, aren't you?"

Bill once again quelled Charlie, and his voice took on a rather chiding tone as he said to Harry, "What did you do?"

Harry's face went an even deeper red as a blush of embarrassment joined his flush of anger. He looked down at the ground as he admitted, "I... I confronted Snape, and he accused me of threatening to blackmail him. Then I asked him to punish me for my cheek."

Charlie choked as he gasped in shock in the middle of a laugh. He sputtered, "You asked Snape to punish you? Without Malfoy there? Harry! That's like playing Quidditch with four bludgers and no snitch!"

Harry went apoplectic when Charlie said “snitch.”

Bill asked, "What did you get for that?"

Both brothers looked at Harry with avid curiosity.

"I'll tell you what I got!" Harry shouted, louder than ever, "I got a snitch up the arse!"

Just then Percy walked around the corner of the shed. When he heard Harry's outburst, he tuned deathly pale. His freckles even appeared to fade a bit. He turned on his heel and practically ran back to the house.

Even Bill couldn't resist laughing at this. He joined Charlie in hysterics, and they both doubled over with tears in their eyes. Harry huffed and waited for them to recover. When they could draw a breath, they looked at Harry, as if expecting him to go on.

He simply continued to glare at them.

Bill said, "That's certainly a vivid image, Harry. But that's not what we asked."

Charlie said, "Yeah, give it up, Harry. We'll show you ours if you show us yours."

Harry was even more confused. What the hell were they on about? Did they want him to reenact the whole encounter?

Charlie huffed and pulled up his jumper. He presented the left side of his waist to Harry. A small star was branded onto the pale flesh. Bill rolled his eyes and went through the same process. He was marked with a small snake.

Harry was gobsmacked. "Wha... What are those?" he stammered.

Charlie spoke slowly, as though to a dimwit, "The marks, you berk. Stop holding out on us."

Bill was insistent now, "Yeah, Harry. What did you get?"

Harry managed to get his mouth closed. He gulped and said, "Nothing."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was not fidgeting as he sat in Lucius Malfoy's office. He might be sweating a bit, but that was out of his control, wasn't it? He remained as composed as he could as the two men across from him regarded him coolly. Finally, Snape turned to Malfoy and said, "As always, it is your choice, Lucius."

Malfoy didn't hesitate as he answered, "Yes."

Harry's expectations were dashed once again when the three of them repaired to the dungeon of Malfoy Manor. They were in a chamber he had never seen before, and it was rather better appointed than the section of the dungeons that he remembered from the war. Harry steeled himself in expectation of being pounced upon by two former Death Eaters.

Instead, Snape turned to Malfoy and opened the clasp of the blond's lavishly embroidered cloak. Harry watched silently as Snape carefully removed every stitch of Malfoy's clothing. When Malfoy stood nude before them, Snape spelled his and Harry’s shoes and trousers off. Snape was still buttoned into his waistcoat, and Harry retained his shirt and tie. The contrast between being both clothed and unclothed—while Malfoy was completely exposed—awoke Harry’s sense of mastery. Snape Accioed a carved chest and placed it in front of Harry. He gave Harry a slight nod and stepped back.

Harry didn't quite know what was expected of him, but he had gotten this far on sheer nerve, so he opened the chest. Inside there was a veritable treasure trove of bejeweled accoutrements. Harry lifted a pair of nipple clamps dotted with emeralds out of the box and turned towards Malfoy. Malfoy flushed and his prick began to perk up.

Harry decorated Malfoy as if he were a Christmas tree. A tasteful, expensive, color-coordinated Christmas tree. Harry chose a palate of blues and greens, which made Malfoy's blue eyes contrast even more starkly with his pale skin and hair. At first Harry attached the decorations too tentatively, and they squeezed Malfoy's skin to a pink hue that clashed with the sea-colored gems. After judicious tightening, however, Malfoy's skin returned to a lovely pale color as the clamps pinched his skin bloodless.

When Harry felt that any additional decorations would push things over the edge of tastefulness, he tightened a plain silver cockring behind Malfoy's balls and stepped back to survey his handiwork. When Harry turned towards Snape, he was pleased to see a look of admiration on that sallow face.

Snape murmured, "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

Harry had been looking to impress Snape, and he honestly hadn't considered Malfoy as an object of lust. But when he followed Snape's gaze, he saw the pale, sparkling vision before him on a new light. Lucius Malfoy—composed yet compliant—was indeed a lovely sight.

Snape was actually smiling when Harry looked back towards him. Snape whispered in a conspiratorial manner, "What do you want to do with him?"

Harry stoutly answered, "Fuck him."

Before the look of disappointment had fully formed on Snape's face, Harry added, "With you."

Harry conjured a metal bar above Malfoy's head and instructed him to grip it. He did not bind Malfoy’s arms in place. Snape raised an eyebrow at this, and Harry said, "I want to see if he can take it without letting go."

Malfoy trembled at this, and Snape's grin turned positively feral. Harry stood in front of Malfoy and instructed him to lift his legs and wrap them around Harry's waist. Harry said, "Prepare him," in a voice that brooked no discussion. Malfoy gasped and gripped his legs more tightly around Harry as Harry tweaked the clamps that covered him, while Snape stood behind Malfoy and roughly jammed lube into his arse. When Snape nodded, Harry grasped the globes of Malfoy's arse and lifted him, taking some of the weight off of Malfoy's arms. Harry spread Malfoy's arsecheeks and said, "Take him."

Snape reached around and pulled Malfoy's thighs up towards his chest, which lifted the blond even higher into the air. Then Snape lowered Malfoy onto his cock, and Malfoy let out a soft groan. Harry looked at Malfoy's hooded eyes for a moment, then he squatted down and shoved his cock up against Snape's cock, pressing the tip against Malfoy's stretched entrance. Harry and Snape rocked Malfoy back and forth between them until both of their cocks had squeezed partway into Malfoy’s hole. As they pushed into him, Malfoy let a continuous stream of moans.

Suddenly, acting as one, Harry and Snape let go of Malfoy. Malfoy cried out as his weight drove him further down onto their cocks, and he clutched his legs even more tightly around Harry's waist and his arms trembled and as he hung from the bar over his head. Snape held Malfoy's hips still as Harry began to thrust into him deeply, forcing his prick between Snape's cock and the straining walls of Malfoy's channel. When Harry’s thrusts sped up, Snape released the cockring, and Malfoy shouted out his completion. The hot splash of Malfoy's come on Harry’s stomach drove Harry over the edge, and with a final thrust, Snape emptied himself into Malfoy as well. When Harry and Snape withdrew their spent pricks, a veritable river of come rushed down Malfoy’s thighs.

Snape conjured a thick mattress under Malfoy just as the blond released his hold on the bar and fell. Malfoy was gasping so hard that he barely had the breath to scream when Snape spelled the clamps to all release at once. Malfoy's body became a riot of red and white as blood drained from some places and rushed into others.

Harry panted as he looked up at Snape. Harry thrust his chin out defiantly and said, "So, what do I get for that?"

~*~*~*~*~

When they were once again seated in Malfoy’s office, Harry barely listened to Malfoy's speech about war and balance and reparation. He was eager to find out what mark he would be able to show off to Charlie and Bill. Thus he was bewildered when Snape presented him with a golden wrist cuff, embossed with a series of complex runes.

Harry looked as flummoxed as he felt, and Snape sighed as he said to Malfoy, "Let me explain it to this dunderhead."

Harry was affronted, but he had to admit to himself that he had no idea what was going on, so he did not protest.

Snape said, "Note that Lucius's collar matches my ring." Harry hadn't even noticed the silver adornments that had been charmed into visibility when they had returned to Malfoy's office. Snape's voice dripped with sarcasm as he went on, "And I’m sure that even you can perceive that this cuff has runes which match them both."

Harry looked from one piece of jewelry to the other, still bewildered.

Snape grimaced and said, "For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, I'm beginning to doubt our decision. I have never seen such an idiotic..."

Malfoy cleared his throat and Snape's rant trailed off.

In a smooth voice, Malfoy said, "What Severus means to say, Harry, is that we have been looking for someone who could match us. And we are... pleased that you are that man. We all owe each other life debts from the war, and this will tie up those loose ends quite nicely."

Harry repeated, "This?"

Snape's temper snapped and he waved the cuff in front of Harry's face as he shouted, "This! This, you idiot! We want you to join our relationship!"

Malfoy smoothly interjected, "Yes, Harry. You provide a necessary balance between Severus and my... natures. We would be honored," Snape let out a great snort, and Malfoy glared at him and continued, "honored and pleased if you would consent to join with us."

~*~*~*~*~

The next time that Harry saw Bill and Charlie, he relished the stunned expressions that came over their faces when he pushed up his sleeve.


End file.
